Season Unending
Objectives *Talk to Arngeir *Talk to General Tullius *Talk to Ulfric Stormcloak *Talk to Arngeir *Take your seat *Negotiate a truce Walkthrough At Dragonsreach, talk to Paarthurnax, Arngeir, or Esbern. Whomever you pick, they will tell you how Dragonsreach was originally designed to capture and house a dragon. Jarl of Whiterun The Dragonborn tries to enlist the Jarl of Whiterun's help, however he will tell them that he cannot try to capture a dragon while Whiterun is under threat of attack. He says if a peace treaty can be agreed between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks he will help you capture and hold a dragon. He will suggest talking to the Greybeards, as both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak highly respects them. If you have completed the Imperial Legion or Stormcloaks quest line and have captured Windhelm or Solitude, respectively, the Jarl will agree to capture a dragon without talking to the Greybeards. Peace Treaty Speaking to the Greybeards' they agree to help negotiating a truce. Arngeir will suggest the Dragonborn speak to both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak, and extend an invitation to meet with the Greybeards and discuss the future of Skyrim. Once the peace conference has started, the Dragonborn is given many options. If they have chosen a side, either Stormcloaks or Imperials, the choices made here can have positive effects on their chosen side. For example, if you favor the Imperials, making Ulfric compensate the Empire will help them out. However, each side must receive something, or they will refuse to sign the treaty. Once the treaty is agreed, the quest is complete. If the player has sided with the Stormcloaks and has liberated Falkreath in the quest line Liberation of Skyrim, in which the next objective is to Liberate the Reach, then it is possible that after completing Season Uneanding the Liberate the Reach objective will also be complete. (360) Notes *After completing the peace treaty, you are unable to do any Civil War quests. It will remain this way until you finish the main story line. *It is also possible to talk to Ulfric when returning the Jagged Crown. Talking after retrieving the crown opens a dialogue box, and instead of giving him the crown, you can mention the peace treaty. However because the Jagged Crown is a quest item, it cannot be removed from the inventory until you give it to Ulfric, meaning you must carry it until you can continue with the Civil War quests. *Upon completing the Battle for Whiterun, the option to talk toGeneral Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak becomes available. (PS3 Tested) *Work around for not being able to talk to Ulfric: use console command "SetStage MQ302 30" after having already talked to General Tullius. *Workaround for not being able to talk to General Tullius: use console command "SetStage MQ302 5" after having already talked to Ulfric. Bugs *If you have started the quest to join either the Stormcloaks or the Imperials, it will be impossible to continue with the quest because there will be no dialogue box when you talk to the faction leaders making it impossible to tell them about the Greybeards' peace treaty. They will keep telling you that you have mission and that you should talk to their lieutenants. **There is a work around here if you have only managed to finish the first quest (this has only been tested for the Stormcloaks faction quest - Joining the Stormcloaks). When you enter the Palace of Kings after killing the Ice Wraith, Ulfric and Galmar will be in the room to the left talking about the "The Jagged Crown". Talking to Ulfric at this point will give you the dialogue box and the option to tell him about the peace treaty. If you want to listen to their conversation, you will still have the chance up until Ulfric transitions to another area to get the dialogue box (if you do this there is no guarantee that the Civil War quest would not be bugged. Do this at your own risk). - Not true (Xbox 360) I was several quests before The Battle for Windhelm and completed the mission without the peace treaty. It is only essential before The Battle for Whiterun as Balgruff gets techy about fighting a dragon while he has Stormcloaks outside his city. *If the NPC's stop talking and you are unable to talk, exit your seat or it will be impossible to continue the creation of the treaty. Encountered this bug on PS3, PC and Xbox 360. PC players use "setstage mq302 300" after the NPC's are seated at the table and you will complete the quest. You should be able to continue by talking to Esbern after that. There is currently no fix for the PS3 and Xbox 360. *If the meeting does not start after you have taken your seat, stay seated and wait 24 hours and the meeting will trigger. If it still does not trigger, wait 5 – 10 minutes in real time (not game time), and everyone may decide to sit down. * You can miss an Achievement/Trophy from the Civil War Quests because of how Season Unending plays out. If the faction you favor gains one or both of the forts you need, the game will not credit you, thus never giving you the Achievement/Trophy. Either ensure the opposing faction gets both Forts, or complete that portion of the Civil War Quests before you start Season Unending. *Esbern may cause an indefinite pause because he will not speak. You can fix this problem by getting a Voice mod for Esbern. Download the zip file here: ftp://ftp.gamesdot.org/mods/estbern-fix-sound.zip and then Extract it to your desktop so that you can Copy and Paste it in to the Data folder (within folder The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim). Esbern's voice issues should be fixed permanently. * If Esbern is not talking, you may also open your console, click on him, then type "disable" and "enable". After each action Esbern shall walk a few steps, around his seat. When he stops, repeat the action. You may have to do this several times, after each dialogue of the rest NPC's. Sometimes the console command "setstage mq302 300" will not work. In this case, disabling Esbern is the fastest method (not confirmed). *If you have The Jagged Crown quest when you try to talk to Ulfric about the peace treaty, the dialog will not start. Finishing the Stormcloak quest fixes this problem. *Sometimes the Jarl of Whiterun does not require this quest and will allow you to trap a Dragon even if the war is not yet finished. (Noted, when all Stormcloak cities but Windhelm had been captured.)